Nuit Sauvage
by ThePandAmarilla
Summary: Quand le Patron décide que le Prof est pas si mal et que le prof retourne voir Maître Panda avec les souvenirs d'une nuit torride ensemble, ça donne à peu près quelque chose comme ça... Pairing : Patron/Prof ; Prof/Panda, Rating M pas pour rien, scène déjà présentes, d'autres à venir.
1. Prof aime moi

**Bonjour bonsoir jeune âme innocente MOUAHAHA pas pour longtemps… Bref, ceci est un paring TRES PEU REPENDU! VENEREZ MOIIIIIII ! Oula faut que j'arrête d'accepter ce que me donner le patron moi…**

**Ici donc vous pourrez gratuitement violer vos âme sur le pairing : Patron / Prof !**

**En fait je crois que j'ai déraper un peu, ça va se faire une deux chapitres je pense, enfin vous verrez bien quoi ^^' il y aura un pairing Prof / Panda**

**Enjoy !**

**Nuit Sauvage**

Une fois encore, le Patron ne dormait pas. Il avait fait sa fête au Geek deux jours auparavant et ne pouvais donc pas y retourner de suite, mais depuis quelques temps déjà, il n'y allait que par obligation, il avait éveillé ce jeune être aux plaisirs charnels et maintenant il avait de l'appétit ce petit vicieux… Non, maintenant qu'il avait ''réussit'' sa conquête, le Geek ne représentait plus qu'une vague distraction pour lui. Il visait quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un à qui il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à faire des avances malsaines. Pourtant il pensait s'être occupé de tout le monde dans cette foutue baraque mais non… Rien que l'idée de ce défi lui collait une mi-molle (Yes, j'ai réussi à le mettre ! fierté nationale !) Il se fraya donc un chemin silencieux jusqu'à cette porte derrière laquelle aucun gémissement n'avait jamais résonné, sinon des gémissements de crainte.

Ouvrant la porte le plus silencieusement qu'il put, le Patron se glissa dans la pièce en contournant l'homme à la blouse qui lui faisait dos. Grave erreur que de faire dos au Patron. Toujours aussi silencieusement, il s'installa sur une chaise et alluma une cigarette

''Alors Prof, on dort toujours pas ?''

En entendant quelqu'un parler dans son dos sans avoir entendu personne entrer, le prof fit un bond digne de Renaud Lavillenie (recordman de saut à la perche français ma gueule) et se retourna vers le point rouge qui indiquait la présence de la clope du Patron, le laboratoire étant plongé dans le noir à l'exception du bureau qui était illuminé par une faible lampe de bureau.

''Que viens-tu faire ici ? Et sache pour ta gouverne que l'on ne fume pas dans mon lab… BORDEL MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS PATRON ?!''

En effet le Patron s'était levé, avait contourné le prof et maintenait à présent les poignets du scientifique dans son dos.

''C'est pas toi qui te vente d'avoir la science infuse ? Tu devrais savoir ce que j'ai envie de faire quand même…''

L'homme de science dégluti avec difficulté.

''Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir envie de la savoir.''

''Moi, je pense que si gamin'' Murmura le Patron en mordillant le cou de sa nouvelle victime et en déboutonnant lentement… très… lentement… chaque… bouton…de…cette… foutue… blouse…

''A… Arrête… Arrêtes ça Patron ! Je ne suis pas gay ! Je…''

La danse de la main du Patron sur son torse l'avait fait taire, mis à part son aventure d'une nuit avec Maître Panda, le Prof n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un, que ce soit un homme ou une femme. Le Patron griffait le torse du prof qui se débattait comme il le pouvait

''Arrêtes ça, tu vas me faire des contusions, il faudra que je me désinfecte ! Ça… ça fait mal !''

''Moi je trouve que tu as plutôt l'air d'aimer ça…'' Remarqua le Patron en regardant la bosse qui se formait dans le pantalon du scientifique ''gamin je crois que tu bandes… Comme quoi c'est pas aussi horrible que ça.'' Il avait commencé à jouer avec la braguette du Prof

''Bander est un mot… C'est un mot profane… On dit… On dit entrer en érection… L'érection est un phénomène physiologique dans… dans lequel le pénis devient ferme et élargi... L'érection pénienne est le… c'est le résultat d'une interaction complexe de facteurs endocrines, psychologiques, neurologiques et… et vasculaires, et est habituellement associée à l'excitation ...''

''Hey l'intello, ferme la et profite un peu, normalement je fais pas ça gratuitement ok ?!''

''Je ne suis pas… Je ne suis pas une de tes prostituées !''

Mais il avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, son dos s'arquait sous la pression du désire, les souvenirs de sa nuit avec Maître Panda remontaient et il ne pouvait que présager de l'extase que pourrait lui faire vivre le Patron qui, lui, n'était pas novice dans ce domaine…

''Tu souris gamin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu prends enfin ton pied ?''

La Patron avait stoppé tout mouvement, ayant délesté le prof de son éternelle blouse immaculée et de son nœud papillon bicolore, ses mains inoccupées étaient arrêtées sur la boucle de ceinture

''Je repensais à quelque chose, ça n'est pas important Patron, tu comptes me laisser tranquille maintenant ?''

Se rendant compte de son arrêt total, le Patron repris sa tentative de retirer la putain de ceinture de ce putain de pantalon, qui avait déjà eu l'idée de mettre une énigme pour retirer sa ceinture bordel ?

''N'y compte pas trop, je suis là parce que j'en ai envie et parce que j'en ai besoin gamin, dis-moi, à quoi tu pensais ?''

''Je n'ai pas envie de te répondre'' Remarquant que le patron ne le bloquait plus il se dégagea et s'éloigna un peu ''D'ailleurs je n'ai pas envie de répondre à ton 'besoin', je te le répète, je ne suis pas l'une de tes prostituées.''

Le sourire en coin satisfait du prof indiquait que les choses ne tournaient pas du tout comme l'espérait.

''Laisse-moi tranquille Patron, je ne suis pas comme le Geek que tu fais hurler toutes les semaines, je ne suis pas ta victime.''

''J'aime quand tu te rebelle…'' Glissa le pervers en s'approchant à nouveau mais ses avances furent une nouvelle fois repoussées, de façon musclée cette fois ci, par le prof qui lui envoya une gifle qui résonna dans tout le studio.

''Je te demande pour la dernière fois de me laisser tranquille. Je ne SUIS PAS ta prostituée ! Barre toi de mon laboratoire !''

Sans mot dire le Patron sorti de la pièce, hébété que quelqu'un ai osé porter la main sur lui. Fou de joie après sa victoire, le Prof retourna à son expérience sur laquelle il se concentra à nouveau. Enfin il aurait aimé se concentrer dessus à nouveau seulement son érection réclamait qu'on s'occupe d'elle.

''Bon dieu mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire en plein milieu de la nuit…'' Pensa le Prof, il s'était toujours dit qu'il éviterait de s'en occuper lui-même, même si cela restait un besoin naturel, même Mathieu avait lancé en plein épisode un fulgurant : tout le monde se branle. '' Hors de question que j'aille ramper aux pieds du Patron pour qu'il finisse ce qu'il a commencé.''

Son souvenir de la nuit avec Maître Panda revint le hanter, peut-être qu'une nouvelle nuit avec lui le tenterait ? Prenant le peu de courage qu'il lui restait à deux mains, le scientifique sortit du labo et se dirigea vers la grotte de Maître Panda et pour cela il dû passer par la cuisine où se trouvait…

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Patron ?''

''Ça se voit pas gamin ? Je prends un café en m'en grillant une, tu sais que je vais te faire payer ce que tu m'as fait ?''

''Tes menaces ne me font pas peur espèce de pervers psychopathe''

''Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je suppose que tu ne me cherchais pas, mais tu n'as visiblement pas repris tes esprits depuis mon départ, je crois bien que tu te diriges chez le Panda je me trompe ?''

''Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?''

''Il ne t'acceptera pas forcément et tu le sais. Moi je pourrais te faire des choses que lui n'oserait même jamais imaginer.''

Ignorant ses nouvelles avances, le Prof se dirigea vers la porte signalant l'entrée de la grotte de l'ursidé, mais le Patron n'entendait pas se faire rembarrer deux fois par la même personne la même nuit, d'autant que pour le coup ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait été satisfait. De nouveau l'homme de science avait fait l'erreur de tourner le dos au patron et une fois de plus il se retrouva avec les poignets immobilisés en arrière, plaqué contre la porte.

''Pas deux fois gamin, je te l'ai dit, je te ferai payer pour ce que tu m'as fait.''

Le Patron massait allègrement l'entrejambe de son partenaire, lui tirant de longs gémissements. L'homme tout de noir vêtu commença pour la seconde fois à ouvrir la blouse de cet homme qui le fascinait par sa résistance, comment diable pouvait-il résister à ses avances à ce point alors que même Mathieu avait fini par le laisser faire après quelques minutes de ''démo'' ?

''Arrêtes ça Patron, je ne suis pas venu ici pour toi''

''Nan je sais bien, t'es venu pour la peluche gamin, mais on a un compte à régler tous les deux''

''Lâches moi !'' Cria le prof de sa voix pincée à peine menaçante

La porte de la grotte s'ouvrit et un homme vêtu d'un kigurumi noir et blanc de panda maugréa

''C'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel oui ?!''

Le Prof passa à côté de lui en coup de vent et descendit dans la grotte, laissant l'homme panda et le pervers face à face

''Je te préviens Patron si tu lui as fait du mal… !'' Commença Maître Panda avant d'être coupé par ledit Patron

''Je lui ai rien fait boule de poil, il suffit de le regarder pour comprendre.''

Et sur ces mots lourds de sens il partit, laissant le panda retourner dans sa grotte en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer entre le patron et le prof pour qu'ils soient dans un état pareil. En arrivant au cœur de sa grotte où se trouvait sa chambre, Maître Panda se retrouva face à un prof dont le nœud papillon pendait, la braguette était ouverte et la ceinture et la blouse étaient à demi défaites. À dire vrai, l'homme au kigurumi avait souvent repensé à la nuit qu'il avait partagée avec le prof et il en avait aussi souvent rêvé, il avait espéré que son partenaire pensait la même chose mais visiblement il n'avait pas eu de mal à partir dans les bras du Patron…

''Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?'' demanda-t-il tout de même, redoutant la réponse

''Je… j'ai repoussé ses avances… deux fois… ça ne lui a pas plu… il voulait vraiment de moi mais…'' Le prof ne put finir sa phrase, il était assis au pied du lit de Maître Panda, la tête entre les mains, le dos courbé à s'en faire une scoliose.

''Mais quoi ? Continue ?''

''J'aurais pu le laisser faire, j'aurais pu me laisser aller si je ne pensais pas autant à cette nuit-là… Je sais que nous nous étions dit que ça n'était qu'un accident, que ça ne se reproduirait plus et qu'il ne fallait pas en parler mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y repenser…''

''Prof… Le Patron m'a dit que tu étais consentant et…'' Le Panda n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le regarde noire du prof le fit taire

''Et tu crois ce dégénéré sexuel ? Selon toi ça me fait plaisir de recevoir une visite pareil pendant que je suis dans mon labo en train de travailler sur un projet que Mathieu m'a demandé il y a longtemps déjà ?''

Un regard sceptique du chanteur sur son pantalon lui fit lever les yeux au ciel et dire d'une voix sourde

''Mon corps était un peu plus d'accord que moi, je te l'accorde, mais je ne veux pas de lui, je n'ai jamais voulu de lui et je ne voudrais jamais de lui c'est clair ?! Pour ma défense j'avais les souvenirs de cette nuit-là qui me revenaient. Tous, chaque sensation, chacune de mes terminaisons nerveuse était revenue ici, à cette date-là, en aucun cas ce pervers dérangé ne pourrait me faire ressentir ce que toi tu m'as fait ressentir. C'est toi que je veux et personne d'autre et si tu ne veux pas de moi alors je n'aurais personne d'autre.''

Le scientifique avait cette lueur dans le regard qui faisait que l'ursidé pouvait croire tout ce qu'il disait, il était honnête et il venait de vider son sac devant lui sans que l'homme au kigurumi ne s'en rende compte et lui, lui il n'avait rien fait, rien dit et pire encore il avait mis sa parole en doute contre celle du patron. Il devait réparer sa faute, d'autant qu'il aimait cet homme un peu fou depuis la minute où il l'avait rencontré.

Maître Panda s'approcha et à son tour, avec bien plus de douceur, bien plus d'attention, retira pour la troisième fois de cette étrange nuit le nœud papillon qu'il déposa avec attention sur le sol et les boutons de la blouse. Sans le violenter. Sans le brusquer. La nuit était loin d'être finie pour ces deux-là.

**Voilà, bon j'éclipse le passage entre le Prof et le Panda puisque ce n'est pas le pairing principal de cette fiction, je pourrais peut-être le greffer au début du prochain chapitre si vous le voulez, mais pour cela : il faut laisser une review ! Ce qui est purement gratuit, simple d'utilisation et pas dangereux pour la santé ! Merci d'avoir lu et peut-être à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre qui sait ? Vous avez peut-être aimé ? Et vous pourriez peut-être me le dire ? (bon ok j'arrête là pour mes demandes de reviews xD)**


	2. bete à dos par deux fois

**Bon, comme l'une de mes lectrices préférée m'a demandé un peu plus de Prof/Panda, j'ai accepté de le greffer en début de chapitre même si toutes me reviews étaient ponctuées de ''le prof/panda s'il te plaiiiiit'';) **

**Enjoy !**

_Maître Panda s'approcha et à son tour, avec bien plus de douceur, bien plus d'attention, retira pour la troisième fois de cette étrange nuit le nœud papillon qu'il déposa avec attention sur le sol et les boutons de la blouse. Sans le violenter. Sans le brusquer. La nuit était loin d'être finie pour ces deux-là._

Le Panda voulait se faire le plus doux possible sachant que ce début de nuit n'avait apparemment pas été simple pour le Prof, il avait des marques de griffures sur le torse et un suçon dans le cou. Jaloux que le Patron lui ai presque volé la seule personne qui ai jamais pu le détourner de son ''instinct de conservation de l'espèce'', Maître Panda s'attarda un moment pour superposer un nouveau suçon, plus gros que le précédent, sur celui du Patron, histoire de marquer son territoire. Le Prof quant à lui n'avait pas encore très bien compris ce qu'il était en train de se passer, était-il réellement avec le chanteur ? Et ce dernier était-il réellement en train de le déshabiller ? Ce n'était pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire, au moins cette fois il était en accord avec son érection… Et cette fois il ne resterait pas passif ! Chaque souvenir qui lui revenait de sa nuit précédente avec Maître Panda était pour lui en parti une honte abominable, il s'était laissé faire, n'avait absolument rien fait, le Panda avait même été obligé de retirer lui-même son kigurumi ! C'était la première expérience sexuelle pour les deux hommes mais il n'était pas vraiment à égalité, le chanteur au kigurumi avait son instinct animal lui. Non cette fois il ne se laisserait pas faire, il n'en était pas question. Il repoussa un peu l'animal qui était toujours occupé à décuplé son suçon, laissant de la salive sur son cou et prenant un air interrogateur. Le scientifique poussa le panda sur le lit où il s'installa sur le dos, l'air un peu étonné mais aussi satisfait : Ah bon ? Il ne jouerait pas seul cette fois ? Cool.

L'homme dont la blouse trainait déjà au sol depuis un petit moment chevaucha le Panda et se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres. Il en avait tellement rêvé… Ce petit goût amer dû à l'alcool que s'enfilait souvent son amant, mais surtout cette douceur ! Cette douceur que seul cet homme pouvait lui apporter en un baiser… Ce baiser donc, qui avait commencé avec douceur, se finissait dans un combat de langue furieux, suivi d'un échange de regards et de souffles courts : Oui, ils allaient tellement bien ensembles… Avec un sourire narquois digne de Draco Malfoy (coucou les fans d'Harry Potter !) le panda murmura

''C'est marrant, c'était pas comme ça dans mes souvenirs ?''

''Disons que risquer de se faire violer deux fois dans la même nuit, ça dévergonde un peu je trouve.''

L'allusion au Patron faite par le Prof laissa un poids sur la conscience du chanteur

''Tu veux en parler prof ?''

''En fait, je préfèrerais qu'on parle le moins possible pour laisser place à l'action si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?''

''Oh, euh je pense bien que oui''

Satisfait, l'intellectuel ne dit rien, se contentant de capturer une nouvelle fois les lèvres de son partenaire pour l'occuper le temps qu'il lui retire ce foutu kigurumi. Bon sang mais qui pouvait porter un pyjama intégral à longueur de temps ? Et pas simple à enlever en plus, alors que sa ceinture à énigme, il la retirait les yeux fermés… C'est vous dire. Maître Panda gémi d'impatience, un kigurumi c'est pas dur à enlever bordel, des boutons et basta c'pas compliqué ?!

''T'as besoins d'aide prof ?''

''Non, pourquoi ?''

En effet, il avait réussi à enlever les boutons depuis un moment déjà, mais s'amusait à jouer de l'impatience de ce panda qu'il avait désiré plusieurs mois avant d'oser revenir le voir, et encore il l'avait fait par obligation, érection délaissée oblige…

''Oh bordel Prof me fait pas ça… Je suis un animal en voie d'extinction, tu pourrais respecter mon désir quand même…''

Riant de bon cœur, le dénommé scientifique daigna lui accorder un peu plus d'attention en laissant son bassin accompagner celui de l'ursidé qui se cambrait. Fauchant ses jambes d'un mouvement du pied, le prof fit retomber la boule de poil sur le dos.

''Pitié Prof, enlève moi ça, je tiens plus !''

Magnanime, le scientifique accepta de les débarrasser tous les deux du peu de vêtements qu'il leur restait, laissant enfin leur peau se toucher, brûlantes toutes les deux. Le Prof reprit sa position initiale (à dada sur mon panda…) hésitant un peu. Il avait souvent entendu le Patron dire au Geek qu'il devait apprendre à le ''préparer'' pour éviter que la fois suivante il ne puisse même pas s'assoir, ce qui était relativement indigne du Patron. Attendez je viens de dire que le Patron se faisait défoncer par le Geek ? Je suis cruelle avec vos esprits quand même… Lol. Bref Le Prof l'avait entendu dire et n'en comprenait absolument pas la signification et pour le coup, sa célèbre science infuse ne lui était… d'aucune utilité ! Tout comme pour le cri du kangourou, il ne connaissait pas la réponse à cette question. Et ça le frustrait.

Remarquant le doute sur le visage de son amant, Maître Panda se redressa sur ses coudes et le regarda dans les yeux

''Il y a un problème ?''

''Je… J'avoue ignorer ce qu'il convient de faire pour éviter que tu souffres…''

''Oh, rien que ça ? Attend je vais te montrer''

Sans attendre d'approbation, l'animal guida le scientifique dans la démarche de la lubrification de son orifice anal (#YOLO) rougissant légèrement lorsque le panda lui avait demandé s'il préférait que ce soit sa salive ou la sienne (euh… mais wi c'est twès claiwe !) et répondant que ça lui importait peu. L'ursidé avait donc humecté trois des doigts de l'homme au nœud papillon bicolore (qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas comme phrase pour éviter les répétitions !) et l'avait guidé jusqu'à ce qu'il s'estime ''prêt'' à le recevoir.

Le chanteur était sur le ventre, offrant une vue de son dos assez satisfaisante et le scientifique ne put s'empêcher de tracer la courbe de la colonne vertébral de son pandamour (dat surnom !) du bout du doigt. Frissonnant de plaisir, le panda désigna le tiroir de sa table de chevet faiblement en murmurant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, comprenant soudain où il voulait en venir, le prof ouvrit le tiroir en question et en tira une boite de préservatifs. Les comptants sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il s'aperçut qu'il en manquait un et il savait parfaitement à quoi il avait servi.

''C'est vraiment nécessaire ?'' Murmura-t-il avec impatience

''Oui, à moins que tu ne tiennes vraiment à me faire mal…''

À contrecœur, l'homme de science tira l'un des emballages de la boite, la reposa à sa place et se para du morceau de latex. Ca n'était pas désagréable mais ça prenait quelques instants et c'était quelques instants de plaisir volés inutilement, mais si ça pouvait éviter à maître panda de subir leur relation alors il se plierai à cette perte de temps aussi souvent que nécessaire. Une fois prêt il se présenta et s'immisça doucement, centimètre par centimètre, ce qui, sans vouloir le vanter, prit donc un certain temps. Il resta un moment sans bouger afin que l'ursidé s'habitue à sa présence, ursidé qui, lui, gémissait de douleur et de contentement, agrippant les oreillers. Après avoir laissé passer un certain temps, le prof se mit en mouvement, dans un lent va-et-vient qui tira de nouveaux gémissements à son partenaire et accéléra quand il estima qu'il le pouvait sans heurter son amant. Et bientôt ils vinrent tous les deux dans un gémissement commun. Quand le prof se retira, Maître Panda l'invita à dormir avec lui, lui indiquant une poubelle où il put jeter le préservatif usagé, ils s'installèrent côte à côte, l'un face à l'autre. Le Panda prit le prof dans ses bras et prit une dernière fois possession de ses lèvres.

''Merci au faite'' murmura l'homme de science

''Hum ? Pour ?''

''Tout à l'heure, quand tu as ouvert ta porte, tu m'as sauvé, je crois bien que le Patron m'aurais violé sans toi…''

''Oh, normal, pas de problème''

Ils s'endormirent en souriant, ignorant tous les deux l'ombre qui les observaient dans l'escalier qui remontait vers la cuisine. Le Patron souriait, il allait attendre que les deux amoureux dorment profondément avant de mettre son plan à exécution, il avait promis au prof qu'il se vengerait et quand il promettait quelque chose qui mettait son honneur en jeu, il s'arrangeait pour toujours tenir sa promesse. Toujours et le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

**Voilà pour la partie que vous m'avez demandée ;) celle qui suit, rendant le chapitre bien plus long, m'a été offerte par **_**Akura Fokkusu**_** que je considère comme ma plus fidèle lectrice et surtout comme ma plus précieuse amie sur Fanfiction, Aku merci beaucoup pour ce que tu as fait pour moi, certain de mes amis IRL n'en auraient pas fait la moiter… Merci ;)**

* * *

**Enjoy !**

Après avoir fait la bête à dos avec le panda le Prof avait dormi un peu mais il s'était réveillé dans la nuit et il sortit de la grotte pour se diriger vers son laboratoire, malheureusement pour lui quelqu'un l'y attendait :

- J't'avais prévenu binoclard, tu vas morfler.

Et avant que le Prof ai pu faire quoi que ce soit le Patron lui avait saisi le bras qu'il tordit violemment. Il redoutait par-dessus tout le patron, cet homme de luxure que la science ne résonnait pas. Le scientifique poussa un cri de douleur, son membre était sur le point de se rompre :

- Maintenant tu vas gentiment m'obéir ou dès demain tu ne pourras plus bouger.

L'homme de science eu des sueurs froides, ce criminel était d'une perversité et d'un sadisme à toutes épreuves. Ne pouvant faire autre chose qu'obéir le scientifique se laissa faire. Lorsqu'il découvrit où le Patron voulait l'emmener il essaya de se débattre :

- Laisse-moi tranquille espèce de psychopathe !

- Oh que non, tu m'as foutu une baffe tout à l'heure et je compte bien te le faire payer.

Le Prof tremblait de tout son corps, il savait que le Patron avait tendance à punir beaucoup plus sévèrement que ce qu'on lui faisait. Le Patron fit entrer son collègue dans sa chambre celui-ci n'y étant jamais allé se permit de faire un rapide des lieus avec les yeux : il y avait une commode contre l'un des murs, un bureau avec un ordinateur et bien sûr un lit mais de deux places. Le Patron força son collègue à s'allonger et le menotta aux barreaux du lit :

- Tu vas rester bien sagement ici et m'attendre.

Plus le temps passait plus le Prof avait peur, son collègue était capable des pires vilénies ainsi que des pires tortures.

Le Prof l'avait excité ce qui le rendait plus attirant que le Geek, c'était que celui-ci ne cédait pas aussi facilement à ses avances ce qui lui permettait d'aller encore plus loin dans le domaine de la souffrance. Le Patron s'introduisit dans le laboratoire de son collègue pour dérober quelques instruments comme par exemple un couteau qui soi-dit en passant était très aiguisés ainsi qu'une bouteille qu'il avait repéré lors de sa précédente visite. Cette bouteille c'était de l'acide, il se dit que ça serait très drôle à utiliser si le Prof refusait de coopérer.

Ce dernier entend un bruit de pas c'était son tortionnaire qui revenait, mais où avit-il bien pu aller ? :

- Coucou me revoilà, j't'ai manqué ?

Le prisonnier ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se renfrogna :

- Je vois on veut jouer la pucelle effarouché, ça tombe bien j'adore faire du dressage.

Le Prof tourna la tête, il savait qu'il était dans une mauvaise posture mais si le Patron espérait qu'il le supplie c'était raté. Le criminel n'eut aucun mal à deviner à quel jeu le scientifique voulait jouer :

- On va voir combien de temps tu réussiras à retenir tes supplications.

Le Patron commença à retirer sa ceinture qu'il plia en deux, il s'approcha du Prof un sourire pervers sur les lèvres. Mais contre toutes attentes de celui-ci son collègue ne le fouetta pas, il commença à le déshabiller, enfin à déchirer ses vêtements puisqu'il est menotté. Une fois son torse à découvert le Patron brandit le fouet en l'air et l'abattit sauvagement et de toutes ses forces sur son collègue, celui-ci hurla de douleur. Son cri se mélangea au rire rauque du Patron qui réitéra l'action, un nouveau cri, un nouveau coup. Le criminel fit cela cinq fois et décida de passer à l'étape supérieure, il attrapa le couteau et s'approcha de nouveau du Prof. Il haletait encore de la maltraitance subie juste avant, il rouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir le malade qui s'avançait vers lui son couteau en main, il glapit et s'écria :

- Pitié, laisse-moi tranquille ! Au secours !

Le Patron éclata à nouveau de rire décidemment le binoclard était beaucoup plus bandant que le gamin :

- T'abandonne déjà ? Dommage, moi j'ai envie de continuer.

Il posa le couteau sur son torse et le fit glisser lentement jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Le Prof hurla à nouveau de douleur, se tordant dans tous les sens, le sang se mit à couler, le criminel, lui, jouissait des cris de sa victime. Une fois son acte terminé il s'éloigna à nouveau. Le Prof transpirait, une douleur sans nom s'était emparée de lui et lui tordait les intestins. Comment une baffe peut-elle provoquer chez le Patron une folie aussi démesurée ? Le criminel fouilla dans son armoire pour finalement trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il revint auprès de sa victime et activa le prochain objet qui allait surement cette fois faire hurler le Prof mais de plaisir. La victime sentit quelque chose pénétrer en elle, cette chose vibrait, le Prof sut tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Comme sa victime ne réagissait pas le Patron décida d'augmenter les vibrations :

- Han….. Ca- Ca ne me fait r-rien. Parvint à articuler le Prof

- Ah bon ? Ricana le criminel

Il augmenta encore la dose :

- Et là ?

- Hmmmm…

Ce gémissement voulait tout dire. Il ne parvint plus à tenir, il se cambra sous ces délicieuses vibrations et laissa échapper des gémissements. Le Patron était fier de lui, cela avait prit du temps mais sa victime commençai à se laisser aller, il n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, ayant enfin découvert la réponse à l'énigme qui fermait la ceinture du Prof il la défit et lui enleva son pantalon ainsi que le sous-vêtement. Le membre était dressé face lui et une nouvelle idée de délicieuse torture vint germer dans le coin de sa tête, il prit son sexe et commença à faire des va-et-vient avec ses mains, tout en continuant ces gestes erratiques donna des petits coups de langue. D'abord sur le bout puis petit à petit sur les côtés et enfin sur les glands, une fois son action achevé il le prit en bouche tout en continuant les mouvements avec ses mains :

- A-Arrête… Lai-laisse-moi tranquille !

Le Prof n'en pouvait plus si son acolyte continuait il ne pourrait plus se retenir. Mais le Patron n'avait pas envie d'arrêter, toujours avec son idée dans la tête il continua à exciter son collègue en ajoutant sa langue qui vint titiller le bout de son membre. L'éjaculation était proche et au moment où il s'apprêtait à jouir le Patron plaça à la base de son pénis un anneau qui retint l'éjaculation :

- Ahhhhh….

Le Prof se cambra, cette douloureuse sensation était insupportable, il n'avait absolument pas envie de rester dans cet endroit. Le scientifique tenta vainement de se libérer. Le Patron rit à nouveau et recommença l'action qu'il avait faite précédemment :

- A-arrête j-je t'en prie

C'était à la fois douloureux excitant et dérangeant. Tout en suçant le membre de son collègue le Patron lui pinça les tétons, ce qui le fit à nouveau crier. Il le détacha mais comme le Patron savait que sa victime essaierait de s'enfuir il lui tordit à nouveau le bras et le retourna sur le dos puis le remenotta :

- Ca n'était que les préliminaires ça. Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille

Le criminel se colla à son collègue et d'une main lui enleva le vibro-masseur tout en sortant grâce à l'autre un préservatif qu'il ne mit étrangement pas tout de suite :

- Ahhhhhhhh !

Ce cri était un cri de douleur et en même temps de jouissance, le Patron venait de mettre deux de ses doigts dans son fondement, il commença à faire des va-et-vient qui firent cambrer le Prof qui hurlait de plaisir à présent :

- Lai-laisse-moi, j- je ne veux pas !

- Ton corps dit le contraire apparemment.

Il retira ses doigts et ce fut quelque chose de plus gros qui s'y fourra. Le Patron y alla d'un coup sec, le Prof hurla et sa vision se brouilla. Le Patron lui continuait de donner des coups boutoirs jusqu'à ce que le Prof le supplie en pleurant :

- Pitié arrête, je n'en peux plus ça fait trop mal !

Le Patron se retira alors et le détacha, le scientifique se rhabilla et tout pantelant se dirigea vers la sortie :

- T'y réfléchira à deux fois avant de me foutre une baffe maintenant.

* * *

**Voilà donc ce qu'a donné ce chapitre qui est un précieux cadeau ) j'en ai corrigé quelques erreurs et ai ajouté ce qu'il manquait pour qu'il tienne en place avec le passage additionnel du Prof/Panda mais le corps du texte vient bien d'Aku.**

**C'est donc ainsi que se termine cette fiction, je ferais peut-être un petit quelque chose pour voir la réaction de Maître Panda après le viol inévitable du prof mais c'est pas sur ^^ voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et encore un énorme merci à toi Akura ! **


End file.
